Fly With Me
by Jinglelicious
Summary: A Niley Story
1. Chapter 1

Miley put on her dress for the VMAs. It was her first event since the day she decided to cut her hair. It was a big decision but she didn't want to be the old her anymore, she wanted a change in every aspect for her life. She got engaged to an actor, had a haircut, dyed blonde, changed her style. It was very convincing when she told the world it was simply her growing up. But deep down in the bottom of her heart, it was clear that all those are simple acts of forgetting someone. Probably, for teenage girls, forgetting an ex…

Miley was finally ready for the VMAs. Well it was much work since all she did was sat on a chair while the professionals attend to her. She afterall is Miley Cyrus. She took off for the award with Brandi her elder sister. Brandi understood Miley most among all her siblings. She looked out the window and took a long breath to calm herself down to prep herself for the upcoming media attention. She walked down the red carpet as flash photography went crazy. "Miley! Miley Miley!"

She smiled and paced down the carpet, almost not giving any time for photos, but there are almost 100 cameras out there, she couldn't escape. She reached the end of the carpet when she was greeted by several interviewers. She shut her eyes and thought "Its fine, it's all going to be alright" and started her interviews.

When its all finally over, she was escorted to her seat she was one of the first few to reach so she sat in silence scrolling on her phone while the others slowly arrived. She was so caught up in reading the tweets by the smilers that she missed out several salutations from her fellow colleagues. The awards show went by quickly as Miley spent most her time on her phones except when she had to make her presentation.

She was always very caught up in the tweets from her smilers especially when a good number of them are Niley stans. She met Demi, her best friend backstage and they caught up for a while before heading to the after party.

Demi: "Hey Miley, I cant tell you how excited I am for your upcoming projects!"

Miley: "Hah! So you're heard? Yea Its been all I can think about lately…"

Demi: "Everything? I doubt that, it seems like you left a certain piece of jewellery at home"

Miley smiled while looking down in guilt "Er, yea. So hows the Xfactor?"

Demi: "It has been awesome! Really amazing experience! But…oh dear…"

Miley: "What is it?" She said and looked in the direction that Demi was.

It was 2/3 of the Jonas brothers. And just nice, it was both their ex.

Miley: "Great…exactly what I need right now…"

Demi: "Er miles, they're walking in this direction…what do we do…"

Miley: "I'll go find Brandi, she…er…forgot something"

Miley left, leaving a lost Demi to deal with the 'situation'.

Nick: "Hey Demi!"

Demi: "Hey Nick! … Joe"

Joe smiled at her and asked "Where did Miley go, I just saw her a minute ago"

Demi: "She went to find Brandi…Brandi forgot something…"

Nick: "When she comes back, after we left, tell her great timing…"

Demi: "She didn't mean it that way…im sure she really had to go"

Nick: "Brandi never forgets anything…"

Demi: "Oh…look Nick…im sorry but I really think Miley needs to be alone now"

Joe: "She's at a party…"

Nick: "Thanks Demi"

Nick said and walked away. Away…towards Miley. But this time around, Miley didn't see it coming…


	2. Chapter 2

Nick walked towards Miley who was drinking away.

Nick: "You might want to cut down on that"

Miley knew exactly who that was, the voice the tone, it was all too familiar.

Miley said without turning around, "Its my life"

Nick: "I know that…"

There was a brief awkward silence between the two of them before Nick decided to break the suspense.

Nick: "Look we need to talk"

Miley: "We are talking…"

Nick: "Not like that…"

Miley: "There's nothing to talk about…"

Nick: "Yes there is…please? Can we go some place quiet?"

Miley: "Fine..."

Nick and miley made their way to the back, away from the crowd.

Miley: "5minutes…Brandi gets worried"

Nick: "No she doesn't"

Miley: "Whats your point…"

Nick: "Why did you say yes?"

Miley: "I love him"

Nick: "No you don't"

Miley: "Its my life"

Nick: "Look Miley this is killing me...please start talking…like you"

Miley: "That's the old me, I've changed, im no longer like what I was"

Nick: "Miley, this has gone long enough…far enough…, come back"

Miley: "Some things don't change with time, distance, or songs"

Nick: "Things like feelings?"

Miley: "Times up"

Nick held Miley by the waist, and pulled her close to him. They were merely inches apart.

Nick: "Are you telling me you don't feel anything..."

Miley shed a tear and pulled away.

Nick: "Miley please?"

Miley wiped away her tears and walked away… "Im sorry I got to go"

She walked towards Brandi and they left the party.

They headed home and Miley did not say a word. She headed to her home and shut the doors. She took out her phone and texted Demi

_-Sorry, I left early, did not feel well-_

_-You don't her to lie to me miles, I'll stop by tmr? -_

_-Sounds good-_

Almost simultaneously, Miley received a text from a different person…

_-Hey, things obviously didn't went perfect tonight, please, if there are things alive between us, please make an appearance at the upcoming movie premier. If you happen to delete this number, this is nick - _

Miley stared at her phone for a while before tugging it under her pillows. She sat on her bed and thought about this…she had no idea what to do…she obviously still has feelings for nick, way more than normal feelings, but there was one little problem… … She's engaged.


	3. Chapter 3

Miley woke up to a beautiful day. She thought that things are going to be just fine as long as she ignored it the way she always had.

She headed downstairs only to see that Liam has already arrived. He bought breakfast for the entire Cyrus family. Miley thought "Life is good…" She had her breakfast and headed out with Liam. He planned a full day routine for her. It started off vintage shopping and proceeded on to different dating activities. She for the time being forgot all about Nick. She was living in the moment with her almost perfect fiancé. The day ended when Miley joined Liam's parents for dinner and the wedding talk begun. Mr and Mrs Hemsworth's was thrilled that Miley was going to be a Hemsworth. They longed for their sons to be wedded for years. Of course Liam is only in his early twenties…

Liam is more than excited for the wedding and so was Miley. But she just couldn't shake off the feeling of not belonging in the Hemsworth's family tree. She felt like a sore thumb sticking out and she couldn't do anything about it. She love Liam…or at least she claims to. She has been with Liam for a couple of years now, way longer than her and Nick but something doesn't feel right. She had a sudden flashback that reminded her of how happy and right she felt back then the first time she met the Jonas Family. It may be the presence of a common interest being music…but it seemed a little more than that. Yes she was young and times were different, love was simply love…there weren't any complications. But now that she's turning 20, she is expected to make wise decisions. This expectation of her may be the factor in driving her to crave for love. Genuine love… She didn't want to be in situations she doesn't desire any more…

So god knows what's gotten into her, she took out her phone and sent a text.


	4. Chapter 4

_-movie premier? im going. - _

Liam sent her home and stood by her doorstep.

Liam: "Whats wrong? You didn't seem very happy during dinner"

Miley: "Im fine, its just…"

Liam: "Look miley, you can tell me the truth" Liam said and looked right into her eyes.

Miley looked up. Liam had the bluest eyes she've ever seen. She was always a sucker for brown eyes. And at moments like these, Nick would have called her miles not miley. It just feels different…feels wrong…

Miley: "Im fine. I just have to prepare for this… movie premier coming up…its quite an important event…"

Liam: "Important? Shall I come along?"

Miley: "NO"

Liam was stunned.

Miley: "Im sorry, it's just my manager said that it would be good for my upcoming album…"

Liam: "Well okay then, sleep early. I'll call you in the morning. Love you"

Miley: "Its okay, I feel like sleeping in tmr. Nights"

Miley said and walked in.

Liam walked back to his car. He knew something was wrong. Why didn't Miley want me at the premier? Why didn't she say love me? Whats with the sudden change of word to Nights instead of the usual Sleep tight? Why didn't she want me to call her in the morning? Am I thinking too much? But Liam trusted Miley and he decided to let it go.

Miley said nothing to her family who seemed to be switched to 'halt mood' when she walked in…they simply stared at her. She walked right into her room and locked the doors. She just wanted to be alone for the night. She sat on her bed and started scrolling fan tweets.

_- MileyCyrus NickJonas , give love a try one more time -_

She took out her phone and read Nick's reply.

_-I knew it. Thanks miles. Nights-_

She stared at her phone…miles…miles…miles…nights…nights…she lay back on her bed staring at the ceiling. It was their thing…their language…and she knew she couldn't just let some guy take his place…It's near impossible.

_-Nights-_

Miley: "OH GOD. I forgot about demi!"


	5. Chapter 5

Miley called Demi who happen still be awake.

Demi: "Hi Miley, Im Demi, if you haven't forgotten!"

Miley: "God im soooo sorry!"

Demi: "Nah its fine, how have you been with Nick back into your life?"

Miley: "Still kicking. How was the party? After I left…"

Demi: "I talked to Joe."

Miley: "Really? Wow…let me guess? Totally shot him down with sarcasm…?'

Demi: "And that's why you're my best friend"

Miley: "Demi, you really aren't thinking of making things up? You guys were the best of friends…"

Demi: "I don't know, he was totally flaunting his new girlfriend in my face"

Miley: "He's just trying to make you jealous! Come on Dems!"

Demi: "I'll think about it…So I heard from Nick you're going to the premier"

Miley: "I guess so…it's complicated"

Demi: "Yea, life is complicated. But hey, tell me all about it next time alright? I got to turn in now, just popped two drowsy flu pills"

Miley: "Yea alright, Get well soon, love ya!"

Demi: "Love you!"

Miley hung up. She shut her eyes and drifted into the dreamlands.

* * *

Joe: "So the premier?"

Nick: "Yea…she's going"

Joe: "Demi?"

Nick: "Miley…"

Joe: "I know…im just asking if Demi's going"

Nick: "So you can flaunt Chloe in her face?!"

Kevin: "Wow why so worked up?"

Nick: "Demi's my friend…you can't do that…"

Joe: "I wasn't! Chloe wanted to meet Demi…I swear"

Nick: "She didn't know about your past?"

Joe: "Im not so sure…"

Nick: "Just try to keep the hurting and the jealousy stuff to a minimum alright?"

Joe: "Yea I will…So Miley?"

Nick: "Yea…"

Kevin: "What are you going to do?"

Nick: "I don't know…I was just thinking we could hang out just like old times…and…"

Joe: "and let her forget about Liam and marry you?"

Nick: "No…and just talk…you know…"

Kevin: "you had that talk with her 3 years ago when you wrote before the storm…"

Nick: "Things are different now…we are truly grown ups…and if something can last for I don't know…5years? Its meant to last forever"

Joe: "Okay im getting the chills now…please save it for her"'

Nick: "Yea right, get out…"

Joe: "Oh, and you may want to bring a guitar, you know at least if things went wrong, you can write out next album"

Nick: "Who told you the upcoming album was about her?"

Joe: "You just did!"

Kevin: "Come on Nick…you really thought we couldn't tell? The lyrics are your major sell out. Besides, we're brothers!"

Joe: "Yea the blood relation!"

Nick: "Alright now get out…I need my rest…"

Joe & Kevin: "Nights bro!"

Nick lay on his bed and looked up. He had a brief run through of the lyrics first few songs on the upcoming album in his head and smiled to himself…


	6. Chapter 6

Tish: "Miley wake up! Fittings in 15 mins"

Miley: "Fittings for what?" she said in a sleepy tone.

Tish: "The premier?"

Miley: "Oh yea that…give me 5mins"

Tish: "Hurry"

Miley got off her bed and washed up. A part of her wanted to sleep through lunch but another part of her was excited to leave for the fitting.

She finally washed the tiredness off her face and made her way down to the walk in closet which her mother calls it the fitting room.

Tish: "Finally…look I laid these out already, go try it on!"

Miley: "Okay, but I think you can keep the gowns, thinking of wearing pants for some reason"

Tish: "That'll work!"

Miley: "Yea"

Miley and Tish finally both agreed on an outfit it was a simple pair of skinny jeans and a tube top, just right for an outdoor event under the sun.

There was a reason behind why Miley wanted to be in pants instead. Nick always preferred a casual Miley. He said that it makes girls real, pushing aside the glam at appropriate times and simply be a normal teen.

The day of the premier, Miley got up at 6am to get her hair right…now that it's short; there are more things to do to get in the right place. Her dress up team arrived and started doing her make up. She was finally ready for the premier…She never felt so nervous is her entire life. She sat in the limo and was fidgeting with her hands the whole time.

She was finally there…she walked down the carpet but this time round, poise and slow, giving a lot of time for the photographers to snap photos of her living up to her name flashing a big smile.

The Jonas brothers were right behind her. She turned her head 90 degrees and met Nick's brown eyes. They both smiled at the each as Miley made her way to the theatre. With the hundreds of photographers present and the photographer to number of cameras ratio being 1:3 , there is no doubt that at least one of them snap the photo of the cyrus-jonas exchange.

Miley sat down and like she have guessed, the Jonas's assigned seat was right next to her.

Kevin: "Nick, you may want to go in first"

Nick smiled at his brothers and took the seat beside Miley.

Miley: "Let me guess…this was arranged?"

Nick: "Not by me! I guess it was fate"

Joe: "Or by age? Since the entire row are young adults?"

Miley and Nick smiled at each other. The movie started…and no it wasn't romance it was an animation film.

Throughout the movie, Miley was leaning towards Nick. She didn't mean to, it just seemed a little too comfortable for her to realise. Nick of course did but he liked it so he didn't say a thing. Besides, the theatre was pitch black, no one would see a thing.


	7. Chapter 7

The movie ended and everyone left for refreshments. Wait…not everyone is leaving…

Nick: "Miley, how bout we stay here for a bit?"

Miley: "Erm. I guess that should be fine…"

Nick: "Good…I just thought we had to talk"

Miley: "Yea, go for it."

Nick: "Erm so what now?"

Miley: "I don't know. Liam's a nice guy"

Nick: "But this is marriage you're talking about…you always said that you would only marry once and only to the man you love and forever will love"

Miley: "I know I said that. But I was 13. Things were different…"

Nick: "Yes things were different…you were mine"

Miley: "I was…"

Nick: "I know we're all grown up…but that doesn't mean the meaning of marriages has change..."

Miley: "I don't know. Its no longer the deal between two people…There's too much involved…the media, families…, I feel like im born to do things to make others happy…"

Nick: "Sometimes a little selfishness wouldn't kill…Miles you got to fight for your own happiness…"

Miley: "Nick…I…"

Nick: "Miles, how bout we live today like how we would 5 years ago? Nothing but blissfulness and happiness"

Miley: "Sounds good…"

They left the screening via the back door and hopped onto Nick's mustang, just like old times. They drove to a beach 2hours away, away from the people, singing to along to old classic songs

Miley: "How did you get to know of this place? Its super pretty!"

Nick: "When you walked out on me 5years ago, I was here almost 24/7. This was the birth place of Lines Vines and Trying Times."

Miley: "No way…"

Nick smiled as they found a shady spot and settled down. The entire stretch of coast was empty. No screaming fans, No cameras. They sat down and talked about their past memories….

Miley: "Remember the time you brought me out to dinner in a bike? We had to wear disguises and talk in French accents?"

Nick: "Yea totally…I still have the moustache I wore!"

Miley: "We were really crazy I guess!"

Nick: "yea…and that time on stage?"

Miley: "Im guessing you need to be a little more specific…there are many times we shared a stage!"

Nick: "Oh there's definitely one that stood out among all of them…"

Miley: "The one where I fainted on stage and you carried me to my dressing room and left Joe and Kevin to deal with the crowd?"

Nick: "Ha! I remember that…We had loads of questions about our relationship…but no…"

Miley: "Or is it that time we performed before the storm?"

Nick: "No…it's that time you kissed me on stage"

Miley blushed: "Yea I remember that…don't know what's gotten into me…"

Nick: "Admit it, you just can't help it!"

Miley: "God…still so full of yourself!"

Miley and Nick sat on the beach for hours. Neither of them wanted to leave. They didn't know what to tell the others if they got back either….but the sun started to set and they knew it was time…time to return to their life of cameras and lies…


	8. Chapter 8

Nick sent Miley home and leaned on his car and pulled her by her waist towards him…

Nick: "So, am I allowed in?"

Miley: "Not today. I got to prep my parents"

Nick: "Really? Its me…"

Miley: "Well I am still engaged…"

Nick: "Right…not for long?" Nick hinted

Miley: "I don't know, I'll call you tonight"

Nick: "I'll be waiting"

Miley walked in, only to find 3 pairs of eyes staring at her.

Billy: "That wasn't Liam's car"

Miley: "Yea. Its Nicks."

Billy: "Nick? Miley, tell me what's going on before I start shouting"

Miley: "Daddy…Its complicated…really complicated"

Billy: "Fine. But I trust my daughter to be wise. I really don't care who you choose as long as you can live with your conscience"

Tish: "Don't care who she chooses? Im sorry Miley, you're wearing a ring"

Brandi: "Not right now…"

Tish: "You took it off?"

Miley: "No I just thought…I just didn't want to show it off"

Tish: "That better be the reason…"

Miley: "It is…Im going to bathe"

Miley walked up to her room she shut the door behind her but Brandi sneaked in before she could lock it.

Brandi: "Now what happened?"

Miley: "We're just hanging out"

Brandi: "You cant just be friends with him…you know that. It's impossible for you guys to be just friends"

Miley: "I know…I just don't know what to do now"

Brandi: "Choose the one you love"

Miley: "I love them both"

Brandi: "I came across this saying online…if you love two people at the same time, pick the second, as if you truly love the first, there wouldn't be a second"

Miley: "But I love Nick first…and then Liam and then back to Nick…"

Brandi: "Oh that's not it…You love Nick first, then while loving Nick, you went to love Liam"

Miley: "Probably"

Brandi: "This seems like im contradicting myself…but if Nick and you cant cut things off for so many years, maybe things weren't meant to be cut off"

Miley: "I'll see how things progress"

Brandi: "Yea but don't drag the decision making for too long. You're a public figure and people look up to you"

Miley: "I'll try, Thanks sis"

Brandi: "Get some sleep if you can."

Joe: "Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo"

Nick: "Hey"

Joe: "Someone left the party early"

Kevin: "two people!"

Nick: "yea how was the party?"

Joe: "Your day was way better right?"

Nick: "Quit mocking me"

Joe: "No you're filling me in! im not waiting for the next album to find out whats going on"

Nick: "Still not telling"

Joe: "Damn…I guess I just call Miley to ask"

Nick: "Go ahead…I've got Demi's on speed dial!"

Joe: "Damn you play dirty"

Nick smiled and headed to his room "Later!"


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Miley was up early. She went into the shower.

Liam stopped by her place and went up to her room to wake her up.

Miley's phone rung and it got to voicemail. Liam seeing the unfamiliar number hit speaker out of care and concern.

_-Hey miles im calling to tell you that you totally broke the promise you made saying you'll call me yesterday night. But yesterday was quite a day and you may be really tired so I forgive you. Call me back beautiful! -_

Miley stepped out of the shower.

Miley: "Liam! What are you doing with my phone?"

Liam: "Finding out the truth?"

Miley: "what truth?"

Liam: "You're cheating on me?"

Miley: "No we're just friends!"

Liam: "Just friends? No wonder you didn't want me to go to the premier…"

Miley: "No you got it all wrong!"

Liam: "I trusted you, I thought you just wanted alone time…you lied…you were with him the whole time"

Miley: "we didn't do anything!"

Liam: "you didn't have to…I thought everything I did for you could make you forget him. I thought I was different from all the other guys you dated after you broke up with Nick…I thought it was enough"

Miley: "No please hear me out…"

Liam: "I don't have to…Your empty finger explains it all"

Miley: "I…."

Liam: "I proposed…I wanted to marry you…but I guess all I ever did in 3 years wasn't match for a day with him"

Miley: "I…"

Liam: "Miley, we're over"

Miley: "No… Liam please…im sorry"

Liam: "Go love your prince instead"

Miley: "Liam…"

Liam stomped out of her room, out of her house…

Miley sat on her bed. When she and Nick broke up, she cried for a week, wrote 50 over songs, didn't leave the house for a month, and dyed her hair black. Now that she and Liam have broken up, Miley didn't know what to feel. Yes she loves him but she just couldn't get her tear ducts to function…

Miley got dressed and grabbed her car keys. She hopped onto her car and drove to Jonas residence.

Miley knocked on the door, joe opened up.

Joe: "Miley! Never expected you to stop by so soon! Come in!"

Miley: "Hi joe, Is nick in?"

Kevin: "I'll go get him"

Miley: "Thanks Kev!"

Nick: "Miley? Whats wrong?"

Joe: "You've never been so concerned bout me!"

Nick: "Shut up joe"

Kevin: "We'll give you two some time…" He said and grabbed joe who was reluctantly dragged out of the common room.

Miley: "Hey"

Nick: "Whats going on?"

Miley: "Liam broke up with me"

Nick: "Oh. Erm. That's horrible"

Miley: "you don't have to act in front of me, go ahead and cheer"

Nick: "I thought it was pretty convincing!"

Miley: "You're still a horrible liar"

Nick: "Maybe just to you"

Miley: "Nah maybe im just not that gullible"

Nick: "But you seem to be taking this quite well"

Miley: "I honestly don't know what to feel…"

Nick: "You weren't like that when we broke up right?"

Miley smiled and looked down.

Nick: "I guess I should be taking advantage of this situation…Miley, would you be my girlfriend? Again?"

Miley: "No…Nick…I just got out of a relationship an hour ago…"

Nick: "Right…so let's go for some post-breakup activity!"

Miley: "Yea why not…"

Nick: "Lets go bowling"

Miley: "Okay! Joe, Kevin, you guys can stop eavesdropping and tag along"

Kevin: "Damn!"

Joe: "How did you know?"

Miley: "Im Miley Cyrus"

Kevin: "It's good to have you back"

Miley: "Feels right to be back"


	10. Chapter 10

The group arrived at their usual bowling place. It was a nice place, paparazzi were not allowed in, they have private lanes, and it seemed perfect. They got their rental shoes and ball and headed to the lane only to see Demi already there.

Miley: "Yea I forgot, I called Demi along you guys don't mind right?"

Nick: "Yea totally"

Miley: "Good I didn't want to be the only girl around"

Kevin: "We don't bite"

Miley: "Not too sure about that!"

Nick whispered to Joe "look, just have fun alright, don't spoil this"

Joe: "Okay, I'll go first!"

The group was having so much fun that for that instance they forgot all about their past. It felt like they were back to their old Disney days.

They bowled for hours before they left for the Jonas residence to grab dinner. As they left the place, they were greeted by a large group of media. Well, usual their individual star power would attract a crazy group of people…but now, they are in a group of 5…

It seemed impossible to make a clear path for them to walk in a single file. They stood at the entrance for minutes trying their best to move as they gave autographs along the way so that the fans would let them move…

Suddenly, a loud screeching noise was heard and everyone was shocked. They turned their bodies only to find a fan being hit and lying unconsciously on the road. The 5 felt responsible and rushed over with the media. The girl was sent to the hospital as they tagged along.

They sat in the waiting room anxiously…

Demi: "God…if anything went wrong with her I would feel guilty my whole life"

Miley: "I will too…"

Joe's smiled at the two girls and said "she'll be fine! I just know it" His phone then started to ring which snapped him back into reality. It was Chloe.

Chloe: "Joe where are you?"

Joe: "Im at the hospital"

Chloe: "With?"

Joe: "My brothers, why?"

Chloe: "Joe I know she's there"

Joe: "Who?"

Chloe: "Demi that boyfriend stealer!"

Joe: "Don't call her that. You stole her boyfriend!"

Chloe: "Wait what?"

Joe: "Well I did date her first"

Chloe: "Yes you did but I respected that. I don't go around dating taken guys like she's doing right now!"

Joe: "We're just hanging on, what's wrong with you!"

Chloe: "Look, Its either me or that whore"

Joe: "She's not a whore!"

Chloe: "So im guessing you made your choice?"

Joe: "We're over"

Joe hung up and threw his phone on the floor which got smashed into pieces.


	11. Chapter 11

Nick: "Woah not again…"

Miley: "What again?"

Nick: "Whenever he breaks up with a girl, he destroys his phone and gets a new one…"

Miley: "Ah…I see…"

Kevin: "Yea but nice move Joe, we all hated Chloe"

Demi: "Thanks for defending me"

Joe: "No problems, she's always bitching about my friends"

Demi: "Good to know that we're still friends"

Joe: "We always are"

Miley: "Awwwww!"

The doctor walked out of the emergency room.

Doc: "Is little Raina's relatives around?"

Kevin: "Erm, we're her idols"

Doc: "Idols? Okay…erm I guess you guys can you in and see her…she's awake now and is going to be just fine. "

Miley: "Wait a minute…little Raina? How old is she?"

Doc: "She's 7"

Demi: "Oh dear… at such young age…"

Joe: "Yea…"

The 5 entered the emergency room and little Raina almost fainted again.

Miley: "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Raina: "Miley Cyrus… … omg omg"

Kevin: "Looks like she's a Smiler!"

Raina: "Jonas brothers! Demi Lovato! Omg omg omg!"

Joe: "Im guessing she likes us…"

Raina: "Thank you guys for coming, thank you so so much!"

Miley: "Don't mention it! Get some rest alright, we'll visit you again!"

Raina: "Okay!"

They left the room and looked in via the windows.

Miley: "Look at her sweet face, she almost died today…"

Nick: "Yea life and death is too unpredictable"

Demi: "That's why we got to treasure every minute"

Kevin: "Yea that's why you should date whoever you want to date and not worry about the rest"

Miley: "Kevin…I sense something between those lines…"

Demi: "Yea totally"

Nick: "I don't know, I think it's a great life lesson! Don't you Joe?"

Joe: "Totally!"

All 5 of them smiled at the same time

Kevin: Okay now, im going to leave this you guys alone…and yea!"

Demi: "Kevin, get your butt back here!"

Kevin: "Bye!"

Joe: "Sooooo…"

Nick: "Yea this isnt working…" He said and pulls Miley all the way to the otherside of the corridor.

Nick: "Much better!"

Miley smiled.

Nick: "Yea what have you learnt from today?"

Miley: "Yes."

Nick: "Yes? Yes what?"

Miley: "Yes I'll be your girlfriend"

Nick smiled and hugged Miley and spun her around a few times.

Joe: "Looks like they got back together…"

Demi: "Yea"

Joe: "How bout us?"

Demi: "I don't think, things didn't work out the other time for a reason…"

Joe: "yea, but now that we're adults…things will change."

Demi: "Adults! Hah! You call yourself an adult!"

Joe: "Young at heart!"

Demi: "Yea right!"

Joe: "Demi, I still feel for you…"

Demi: "Right back at you… …"

Joe: "So what do you say?"

Demi: "I say we give it a shot"

Joe: "Hell yeah!"

Joe and Demi, Nick and Miley walked back to the waiting room hand in hand.

Danielle: "Now that's what im talking about!"

Joe: "Dani when did you get here!"

Kevin: "I wanted a small reunion"

Nick: "Hey, it's been so many years since all of us are dating"

Kevin: "Yea totally…with the same girls too!"

Joe: "The Ds of the Jonas family!"

Nick: "Ds?!"

Joe: "Yea!"

Kevin: "Oh I get it! Danielle Demi Destiny!"

Demi: "Yea and you call yourself an adult!"

All of them laughed.

Just like old times… …

The end :)


	12. Author's Note

Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Really hoped you enjoyed it...I just love writing Niley stories! I'll probably write more after my Alevels!

Ps: Thanks for all the amazing reviews

Jingles


End file.
